


Let It Break

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t miss her cases. She didn’t miss the thrill of chasing down leads and solving mysteries, particularly those that had others stumped. She didn’t miss it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Break

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but write this after listening to "I Don't Know If I Should Stay" by Alexz Johnson.

She moved around the room with ease, traversing through the people and offering the occasional nod. She caught Ned’s eye and a soft smile graced her features. Conversations continued around her and Nancy couldn’t help but filter through them for important information, even if she was no longer in the ‘game’.

“So, Nancy, I’ve heard through the grapevine that you’re working for Ned at your father’s office.”

Nancy stopped and looked at Jonathon McGuire, one of her father’s longest clients. The portly, greying man smiled at her and she found herself reluctantly smiling back.

“Uh, yeah, mostly just research for their cases. Ned and I have talked about going back to school, maybe get a degree, so I can take on more at the office.”

“Well, I guess your dad isn’t getting any younger.” He chuckled and, despite herself, Nancy felt the smile falling from her face.

“Anything I can do to help...”

“I remember when you were just a kid, solving all those mysteries like a little detective. Guess you’re helping put the bad guys away now, eh?”

“Yeah, guess so. Uh, if you could just excuse me for a minute...”

He laughed merrily, “Of course, my dear, of course.”

Jonathon McGuire stepped aside and she walked past him to the open bay windows, stepping out into the open air. The night air was cool and she closed her eyes as the breeze blew past her. She didn’t miss her cases. She didn’t miss the thrill of chasing down leads and solving mysteries, particularly those that had others stumped. She didn’t miss it at all.

Well, maybe a little.

What she missed more, though, was Ned. She missed the easiness of their conversations when they weren’t at odds with one another. She missed how everything seemed to fit into place when it was just the two of them. And when he had pleaded with her to stop putting herself in danger, to let the ‘professionals’ handle it and just be there with him, she couldn’t say ‘no’. Surely she could be ‘ordinary’; how hard could that be?

Looking over the balcony at the guests below, Nancy sucked in a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She was Nancy Drew - she’d done the impossible more than once and could certainly mingle with the best of them!

Spinning around she caught the eye of her father.

Carson Drew frowned softly and tilted his head, no doubt enquiring after her, and she gave him her brightest smile. Just because she wasn’t sleuthing didn’t mean she couldn’t be happy. It was merely an adjustment and she could handle that; she just needed to put on a brave face until she sorted everything out. Her father seemed less than convinced but he, nevertheless, continued his conversation.

Nancy sought out Ned and gently slipped her hand in his as she immersed herself in his conversation.

* * *

Nancy sighed as she closed the door to their apartment and opened the door to the entry closet. She placed her coat on the hook and her bag on the small shelf. Closing the door, she looked up to see Ned pacing the kitchen.

“There’s no case there...”

“I know,” she replied dejectedly, leaning against the island between them. She took her mobile out of her pocket and pulled the bobby pins from her hair. “It’s just-”

“You could have ruined my case! It was simple and straightforward-”

“Nothing is ever simple and straightforward. Not even when you wish it would be!”

Ned looked across at her and his expression softened. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you happy, Nan?”

She scoffed. “Not at the moment.” The reprieve allowed them to softly laugh together before she looked down at her hands. “I just didn’t think it would take this long...”

Ned leant against the island. “You said it was going to take some time, that it was-”

“I know. But it feels like it’s getting harder every day, not easier. I just don’t know-”

A familiar voice rang out and they both looked at the mobile between them. The customised ringtones that Frank and Joe Hardy had set up for her hadn’t rung in a while but the familiar ‘Come on, Drew, pick up!’ repeated whilst a picture of the brothers flashed on her screen. She brought her eyes up and, despite his every effort to remain stoic, emotions played painfully across Ned’s face.

The contentious issue that was Frank Hardy had never really gone away. It had just been sidelined along with her curiosity for the mysterious. Ned had never had any solid reason to be jealous of the detective, but that didn’t stop him from frowning whenever the name ‘Hardy’ was mentioned.

Without either of them saying a word, Nancy knew this was a singular moment where her decision would affect the rest of her life. Going back to her sleuthing didn’t mean that Ned would leave, but they both knew that it was just putting off the inevitable and she wasn’t sure she was ready to give up Ned or the life she was beginning to build for herself.

One heartbeat. Two. Three.

Nancy picked up the mobile in one swoop and raced to the hall closet, grabbing her coat and bag, as well as the small suitcase containing everything mystery-related, that had been sitting at the bottom for months. She _couldn’t_ look back as she opened the door and rushed down the stairs toward her car. 

* * *

The morning rays had just begun to bleed into the sky as she pulled up at the familiar house. She hadn’t checked her mobile, had no idea what they had wanted, but if there was a case to be solved, the first place they’d go was home. Before she could talk herself out of it, Nancy stepped out of the car.

“Nancy!”

She looked up, startled, as Frank stood from the chair on the verandah where he’d obviously been sleeping. He trotted down the path, wrapping her up in a hug. As he pulled back, he noticed the suitcase in her car and pulled back to look at her. All she could offer was a watery smile but that was all he needed to gently pull her toward him and kiss her. 


End file.
